The Real Life of the Sisterhood
by sentimentalsmiles
Summary: The sisterhood have all finally graduated from college and are all staying home for the summer...something that has not happened in a long time. What will happen to them next? My first fan fiction...Please read and review!


A/N: Hey everyone…Thanks for clicking on my story…This is my first fanfic, so be nice in your review. You will review….Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story (though I wish I did) except the plot.

**The Real Life of the Sisterhood**

This story starts right after the sisterhood graduates from college, and is about that summer and beyond. This summer will officially be their 7th summer, but only their 3rd summer without the pants. In this summer, their first in the official "real world", the girls plan on finding great jobs, spending quality time with each other, and having the time of their lives. They also hope to strengthen their relationship with each other, their families, and with certain significant others. We'll see what'll really happen…

Here's what has been going on in the girls' lives since we last met them in the fourth summer:

Bridget (22) has graduated from Brown, where she eventually became the captain of the soccer team. Besides playing soccer at Brown, she majored in psychology, so if she ever is not able to play soccer, she will be able to have a career where she can help people like herself. Bridget has been going steady with Eric ever since the third summer, and is even more committed to their relationship after realizing how wrong her little fling during the fourth summer was. Bridget has already been invited to try out for the National Women's Soccer Team, but thinks she is going to maybe wait a year or two before that. Bridget is still her same wild self, but college life matured her a lot. This summer, Bridget plans on staying home to spend time with the rest of the sisterhood and coach a summer sports camp at her old middle school.

Tibby (22) has graduated from NYU with a degree in film making, and surprisingly enough, during her junior and senior years, she shared a room with Effie. (Her dorm didn't mind a one or two year age difference between roommates) Tibby and Effie have become very good friends. Tibby plans on doing a MBA and then hopes to be in charge of some filming company someday. Tibby is still with Brian, and on the surface their relationship is going well, but inside Tibby is not that sure if he is the right guy for her. Brian invited Tibby to go with him to some Dragon Slayer tournament in Ontario, but Tibby said that she was tired from college and just wanted to spend time with her family and the Sisterhood. In reality, Tibby just wanted a break from Brian, and his obsession for her.

Carmen (22) is now a Williams's graduate!!! She majored in mathematics and did a minor in theater. She is now going to get a degree in teaching and hopes to later become a high school math teacher. The minor in acting was so she could maybe get a summer job in a movie, or TV show. Carmen's love life has been topsy-turvy ever since she discovered that Win was cheating on her with this British super-skinny model. Carmen then went on this huge diet thinking that no boy would ever stick with her if her body was the way it was. She dated some guys from Williams, but ended up losing her temper at them and eventually breaking up. Then, during the summer between her sophomore and junior year, she rediscovered Perry. Perry had changed SO much since his new stepmother came into the picture. Carmen couldn't believe that it was really him. At first their relationship wasn't really a relationship, but it is turning into one. Carmen has changed so much after she rediscovered Perry. She has become more confident of herself, her body (which BTW looks quite good) and she doesn't lose her temper THAT often. This summer she plans on working as a math tutor, and she is going to look for a university where she can do a teaching program.

Lena (22) has finally gotten over Kostas…Or so everyone thinks. After graduating from RISD in just three years with a degree in Art, Lena decided to do further studies for a year and is now qualified to become an art teacher or professor, which she plans on doing. She was going to just be an artist, but then decided that she would never be able to support herself. Lena plans on helping Annik this summer and then taking over her class in the fall. Lena will also start teaching art at Bethesda High in the fall and hopes that in a few years; she will have enough experience to teach at some college. Lena and Paul are trying out a long distance relationship, and so far it is working out really well for both of them. They both are very happy, especially since their families both approve of the relationship.

So…the Sisterhood will all be staying home this summer…an event that has not occurred in many years…We shall see what happens!!!!


End file.
